Forum:Zanma Kurujini
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Zanma Kurujini was, at one point, a standard Shinobi who hailed from the nation of . He was a specialist within the various unorthodox of their possession, and was of rank prior to "obtaining" the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai. It was in fact during the process of the that this event occurred; specifically, a of the had infiltrated among the ranks of Fūin-nin, and utilizing their unique Substitute Technique, was capable of imitating the appearance, personality and to some extent, the skills and abilities of Zanma. While within the Sealing Corps, the Zetsu tactfully remained quiet until the opportune moment to kill a whole number of Shinobi, which would later be intervened by the sudden appearance of and on the battlefield, summoning the . Due to the heavy exposure to the raw concentration of the , the Zetsu's disguise was fading, and thus, he ran away from the area. Ever since then, Zanma's memories infiltrated the Zetsu's own mind, creating a unique bond between the human body and Zetsu's own, thereby allowing Zanma (or technically, Zetsu), to utilize the Wood Release, considering that the Zetsu are artificial humans made out of Hashirama's DNA. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : While Zetsu has always been capable of utilizing the Kekkei Genkai as a result of its origins, Zanma's body is incompatible with it until a bit later, following the Fourth Shinobi World War and the defeat over the Ten-Tailed Fox, as well as Obito and Madara Uchiha. This is due to the enormous exposure to the source of his own genetic material, thereby causing his own chakra to fade away slightly, holding onto the chakra possessed by Zanma merely to survive. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My main purpose for this character is to experiment with the personality of the character in question. However, in terms of usage, Zanma will be somewhat different from other Zetsu as a consequence of his current status. He will be able to utilize more commonly known, and somewhat powerful, Wood Release techniques; though, much like the rest of his brethren, he is unable to use them at full power. Aside from this, he will be well-versed in the manipulation of roots, using that as a prominent aspect of his unique fighting style. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 08:53, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * Seems to be an interesting approach with the Zetsu. I'm looking forward to see more of him, x). Torment (Tormentor) 13:41, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications